


Believer

by Ashting



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 幻千無差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 淺霧幻看著手機螢幕上顯示的日期，握著手機的手指捏得死緊，手指關節因為用力過度而泛白，指尖傳來微弱的疼痛沒有讓他脫離夢境，各種事實不斷向淺霧幻證明他所在之處為真實世界，但他又持續否定自己的認知，那是不可能的，他昨晚還在石神村，怎麼可能突然就回到這裡──回到三千七百年前，全人類被石化的那一天。
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

「幻。」  
他皺著眉頭，在那個人喊了第三次自己的名字時拉回漂浮的意識，勉強睜開眼睛，淺霧幻眨了眨還有些畏光的雙眼，模糊的視線逐漸變得清晰。  
他下意識地用手按了按酸澀的後頸，剛甦醒的身體還有點僵硬，這也是正常的，畢竟他才剛被一群人在伸手不見五指的森林裡毒打一頓，還差一點被人用石劍差一點刺穿身體，淺霧幻轉著自己的脖子，然而當他才剛恢復的視線餘光往旁邊一瞥，不該出現在眼前的景象讓原本還沒完全清醒的他睜大眼睛，淺霧幻伸手想確認自己不是還在夢境中，然而當手掌碰上冰冷的窗戶時，他才意識到，如果這是他的夢，也未免過於真實——他現在正坐在保母車上，而窗外的風景則是淺霧幻再熟悉不過的台場，按照這條路線，再過沒多久他就會抵達東京電視台所在的Grand大廈。  
他立刻低頭確認自己的身體，雙手在腹部和胸口來回撫摸，翻看著自己的手掌和手臂，他身上沒有破裂的血包留下的血跡，也不是穿著小川杠用粗布做的那套衣服，淺霧幻抬起頭望著車窗上的玻璃，倒影上頭映著自己的臉也沒有絲毫裂痕，奔騰的思緒很快就冷靜了下來，淺霧幻思考著該如何用心理學或是任何精神學說來解釋現在的狀況，然而並沒有一個他所知的知識能夠說明他為什麼會出現在這裡。  
他是怎麼從石時代回到這裡，而現在的他是否僅僅是存在一個讓大腦產生幻覺的夢境，抑或是石時代只是他的一場春秋大夢，淺霧幻望著窗外不斷後退的景致想著，然而突然外套口袋傳來一陣震動打斷了他的思緒，他拿出閃著來電顯示的手機，經紀人的名字就出現在螢幕上，他盯著手裡的機器許久，像是看著極其怪異的異形生物一般，直到它在淺霧幻的手中停止震動，閃爍的螢幕也回到原本的單色桌布。  
淺霧幻看著手機螢幕上顯示的日期，握著手機的手指捏得死緊，手指關節因為用力過度而泛白，指尖傳來微弱的疼痛沒有讓他脫離夢境，各種事實不斷向淺霧幻證明他所在之處為真實世界，但他又持續否定自己的認知，那是不可能的，他昨晚還在石神村，怎麼可能突然就回到這裡──回到三千七百年前，全人類被石化的那一天。

*

淺霧幻確信將他喚醒的那個聲音不是存在於「現在」的這個世界，而是在遙遠時空外的未來，在那個四面環水的小小村落，那個和他一樣來自於「現在」這個世界的人。  
他在保母車駛進東京電視台的後門時，依舊和他當天抵達一樣，神色自若地下了車，被眾多在現場等待的粉絲包圍，淺霧幻象徵性地對第一排前來拍攝的記者與鏡頭露出微笑，但心裡卻是累積了滿滿的疑惑。  
為什麼他會在那個時間點回到「現在」，而遠在未來的他是不是發生了什麼意外，然而即使他的思緒混亂一片，淺霧幻依舊用著他最擅長的偽裝，把自己包裹在層層的表皮下，讓人看不透，也猜不透。  
但眼前的人若換成石神千空，便有可能看穿他所設計的把戲，淺霧幻的腦中不合時宜地冒出這樣的念頭，然而就在他踏進熟悉的大廳的瞬間，那樣的想法就被他丟進思緒的深處掩蓋，負責接待他的電視台人員已經在櫃檯前等待他的到來，淺霧幻在走近後一如往常地和對方寒暄，一同搭上通往高層的電梯，即使已經時隔許久沒有在這樣的場合應對，他依舊用著習以為常的客套而不失禮貌的態度與對方交談，在熟絡的氣氛中抵達了今日的拍攝現場。  
「今天也要拜託幻老師了！」留著山羊鬍的導播在他走進攝影棚時抓著淺霧幻的肩膀說道，雙手有力地拍了拍他的手背，「開機啦！來賓準備好就開始！」  
「當然沒問題，今天也麻煩各位了。」在他臉上的笑容沒有絲毫減少，多年來披著得心應手的保護色讓淺霧幻得以在這個業界如魚得水般生存著，所以即便現在他還擔心著遠在三千七百年後的世界，還是能夠若無其事地和節目的來賓們談笑自若，彷彿什麼事情也沒有發生一樣。  
淺霧幻心想著，如果他人在「現在」這個世界，那位於石時代的他，不是肉體已經死去，就是仍然處於昏迷狀態，唯有這樣才能解釋他如何能夠同時出現在二個不同的時空中，但不論是他推論的哪一個答案，若是石時代的他無法及時返回司帝國回報尋找石神千空的任務結果，那麼對石神千空來說，就是一條直指死亡的路徑。  
即使眾人都說他是能夠看透人心的心靈術師，但只有淺霧幻自己理解，那些看穿人心的戲碼不過是魔術一貫的障眼法，就像他能夠斡旋於科學之國和司帝國之間，靠的不過是他擅長的兩面手法——一邊聽從獅子王司的指令前來石神村，一邊在這裡觀察著石神千空的能耐。  
然而現況與他想像中的發展卻出現了分歧，再度回到「現在」的他，面臨了人生中空前的難題，那是他懂得再多人性與心理也無解的問題。  
他試著說服自己，如果是石神千空的話，那必定會找出科學的辦法解決眼前的困境，然而當淺霧幻想到這裡時，卻忍不住笑了出來，究竟是從什麼時候開始，他已經會全心全意地相信一個人了？  
「淺霧先生。」一旁攝影助理的呼喚短暫將淺霧幻從思緒裡拉回現實，他接過對方遞來的茶水，朝著攝影助理點個頭說道：「辛苦了。」  
「不會，應該的。」  
在攝影助理端著準備發給其他人的茶水離開後，淺霧幻低著頭，盯著杯裡不斷上升的灰白色熱氣，他捏了捏眉心，他嘲笑著自己，在那個原始的時代裡，就連自己的心靈也跟著變得單純了嗎？又或是那個熱愛著科學的少年就是有著這樣無名的魔力，讓刻意與人保持曖昧距離的他也能敞開心胸，去信任自己以外、才剛認識沒多久的人。  
淺霧幻太過習慣將自己與外人之間樹立起一層透明薄膜，展現在外的形象彷彿能夠輕易能夠被人看透，然而實質上卻是朦朧不清，被他人所看見的，都是淺霧幻想讓人見到的樣子，自始至終都不是真正的他。  
可是此時此刻的他，卻擔心著遙遠時空外的石神千空，距離節目開拍還有一段時間，他喝著電視台人員提供的茶水，用著那套「淺霧幻式」的態度在人群裡交際著，明明是他再熟悉不過的場合，不過是在石時代短短度過了幾天後，他卻突然感覺到一絲生疏和怪異。  
是什麼地方出了問題，他不太確定，但導演的態度和過去相同，一起參加節目的前輩也沒有發現他所隱藏的異常，整個場合裡只有淺霧幻自己感覺到那股莫名的違和感。  
並不是穿越時空所造成的問題，也更不是石化後的後遺症，淺霧幻其實清楚那樣的改變是從何而來，只是他不想承認，在他曾經所屬的這個以權勢、金錢和外貌至上的圈子裡，他把自己武裝起來，到了最後，連他自己都不認得自己——理解人類、聽取心聲的心靈術師，最不了解的人，就是他自己。  
他不禁失笑，引以為傲的偽裝在短暫的幾天裡和現在包圍著他的文明世界一起消失，卻也和千空建立新的科學之國一樣，在淺霧幻的心裡重生出另一個樣貌。  
他必須做點什麼，什麼都可以，不論現在他身處的是他的幻覺抑或是真實，淺霧幻在節目來賓陸續進場後，趁著主持人與眾人熱絡地閒聊時獨自走到大樓的窗邊，落地窗外如同以往繁忙的東京，車水馬龍在他腳下來來去去，三千七百年前的他能夠簡單地做出選擇，將有利於自己的留下，不利於自己的捨去，然而現在的他，卻不顧一切地想著要如何拯救漫長時空外的一個人。  
最後他拿出口袋裡的手機，點開螢幕上搜尋引擎的APP，淺霧幻的手指快速地在鍵盤上敲著，在搜尋欄上輸入他熟悉不已的那個名字，果然很快就在知名的科學雜誌網站上找到石神千空的資訊。  
淺霧幻暗自記下對方的學校名稱，又在網路上找到了學校的地址和電話後，計畫在他的腦中逐漸成形，淺霧幻轉身離開窗邊，穿過重重拍攝器具和中途試圖找他寒暄的來賓，他簡短地結束與那些人的話題，熟絡地湊到導演的身旁坐了下來，重新戴上那張只有他自己知道已經不合適的喬裝面具。  
「導演，我需要打一通很重要、很重要的電話。」他故意讓自己的音量大的足以被其他人聽見，卻又不會顯得太過刻意的帶著苦惱的表情，「雖然可能會耽擱到開拍時間，但這是攸關我一生的幸福。」  
他用著三分耍賴和七分討好哀求，合作多年的導演還沒開口說話，站在一旁聽見他們對話的老前輩就先用著探聽八卦般的語氣發話了。  
「喔？淺霧老師有了女朋友嗎？」  
宛如戲謔調侃又像是窺探隱私般的說法，已經對這種狀況得心應手的淺霧幻先是假裝出一副被人發現的驚訝表情，才恢復成平常的樣子揮揮手說：「是一個很重要的朋友，如果我不打電話過去，會出人命的！」  
「哈哈哈怎麼可能，淺霧老師的女朋友也太兇悍了吧！」老前輩一邊笑著一邊說道，淺霧幻便順著對方的說法接了下去：「是活潑！活潑！」  
他既不否認前輩的說法，但也不肯定對方的回應，只留下曖昧不明的片段訊息讓在場的人解讀，與他熟識的導演也沒有為難他，淺霧幻便在導演叮囑十五分鐘內必須回到攝影棚內的要求下，獨自一人離開了拍攝現場。  
淺霧幻走在攝影棚外的走廊上，一邊按著手機螢幕上的數字鍵盤，一邊看著自己手腕上的錶，雖然他並沒有石神千空那樣精準的讀秒能力，但如果他估算的沒錯，距離全人類被石化的時間，僅僅剩下一小時不到，他越走越快，最後直接在走廊上小跑步，他閃過幾個抱著大型道具的工作人員後，轉身打開一間無人的休息室，確認沒有人注意到後關上大門，並從內部鎖上。  
淺霧幻的手壓著自己的左胸口，可能是剛才奔跑的緣故，或是因為接下來他要做的事情導致，他的心臟快速地在胸膛下跳著，他望著手機螢幕上已經輸入完成的電話號碼，在這個時間點的他們還不認識彼此，但這是他目前能夠想到的唯一辦法——他要留言給試著在三千七百年後喚醒他的石神千空。


	2. Chapter 2

「狀況還好嗎？」琥珀爬上木屋的第一句話就是關心淺霧幻的狀況，坐在床榻旁的千空沒有說話，只是對著跨坐在邊緣的琥珀搖搖頭，目光就再次回到躺在木屋中央的人身上。  
距離淺霧幻被岩漿和地幔等人攻擊已經過了整整四小時，但是在他勉強用手上有的藥草治療後，中途就昏死過去的人再也沒有清醒的狀況，在缺乏檢驗器材的石時代，石神千空也只能針對目前對方身上的症狀做出粗略的判斷，雖然在受到攻擊時淺霧幻優先保護了自己的頭部，所以只有沒被掩護的軀幹部分有較為嚴重的傷勢，然而還是不能排除昏迷的情況與腦震盪有關的這個可能性。  
在由琥珀找到人的當下，淺霧幻的身上滿佈著怵目驚心的鮮血，破爛不堪的衣服上沾滿骯髒的泥沙，他們抱著受傷的人走回木屋時，石神千空也一路上也不斷確認著對方的狀況，雖然看起來沒有受到致命傷，但在醫療設備不足的石時代，任何一點傷害都可能會讓人命喪黃泉。  
回到村莊後，淺霧幻便交由體力最好的金狼背著爬上梯子，琥珀則是從後方撐著淺霧幻的身體，兩人 一同合作帶著受傷的人緩緩爬上木屋後，他們急急忙忙將還存有一絲意識的淺霧幻放平在地面，而一開始就先爬上木屋的石神千空毫不在意地將周圍的實驗器具隨意擺開，在木屋中央空出一個空間。  
沒有相關醫療經驗的他只能回憶著曾經在書上看到的急救方式，不熟練地處理著淺霧幻的傷勢，直到石神千空小心翼翼掀開對方被鮮紅血液浸濕的衣物，隨著呼吸起伏的胸膛出現在他眼前。  
他想像中可能會有的嚴重創傷沒有出現。石神千空仔細地在淺霧幻的身上反覆檢查，除了被毆打後留下的紅腫和瘀青，對方的身體上並沒有造成大量出血的傷口，石神千空原本懸在半空的擔憂，最後終於在淺霧幻的衣服夾層內找到剩餘幾袋乾扁的血包後落下，他必須承認，有那麼一瞬間，他是真的感到害怕──害怕淺霧幻可能會在他的手裡斷了氣。  
在復活石像的過程中，他失敗過無數次，那讓他比誰都了解生命的無常，可是石神千空還是盡可能想避免這樣的局面再次上演，他盯著對方沒有布料包裹、被穿過門縫的月光照射著的腳掌，石神千空從淺霧幻出現在面前時，就注意到對方始終沒有穿鞋，而似乎不習慣穿鞋的人的腳上也因此佈滿塵土，腳指甲的邊緣也斷裂成不規則的形狀，還有傷口不斷癒合又重複受傷後留下的醜陋疤痕，與自己被好好保護著的雙腳不同。  
淺霧幻的雙腳經歷過多少難以想像的疼痛，石神千空的目光緊盯著沒有移開，他不禁想著，淺霧幻實際被復活的時間並不長，可能只是在他抵達石神村過後一段時間，可是那雙腳上卻已經佈滿各種痕跡，可想而知對方在復活後的這段時間裡，對方持續奔波了多少路程。  
身為正統的利己主義者究竟是為了誰、為了什麼才能如此不計代價地付出，他想問淺霧幻，從司帝國橫越數十公里來到科學之國，以判斷雙方能給予的利益為由，做了無數件完全不符合自己價值觀的事情，不論是付出勞力或者是換得現在這樣的下場——這些究竟是為了淺霧幻自己，還是為了獅子王司？  
或者，為了一個淺霧幻認為值得付出這一切的人？

*

電話的嘟嘟聲傳入耳中，他並沒有石神千空那樣精密的讀秒能力，但等待撥通的這段時間，卻讓他彷彿度過比石化還要長久的時間，淺霧幻的手指在桌面上以固定的頻率敲著，他突然想起金狼常常掛在嘴邊的那句口頭禪──規矩就是規矩，黑髮的青年將這句話奉為圭臬，兢兢業業、一板一眼地遵守著教條，他坐在休息室的椅子上，望著鏡中的自己，以前的他也是這樣，淺霧幻為自己訂下一整套規則，不被任何人看透，也不過於親近任何人，即使對方已經向他釋出善意，他也會再三反覆地斟酌，因為在這個世界得到多次教訓的淺霧幻太過了解何謂逢場作戲。  
不論是在學時期，或是後來進入演藝圈工作之後，他刻意與每個接觸到的人維持著一種曖昧不明的關係，淺霧幻製造出好像跟那些人很要好的感覺，卻又帶著一點微妙的陌生和疏離感，在人與人的距離間創造出朦朧的錯覺，讓整個人像是蒙上一層縹緲的薄紗，不會輕易被人看穿思緒、猜透行為模式。  
那對淺霧幻來說是最安全的待人處世的態度，也因此他以懂得讀心術的魔術師這樣的名號出道時，更為自己增添了幾分神秘的色彩，相對而言，他的確因為這樣獲得不少正面的影響，不論是人際關係或是在工作上，人們對於未知事物的好奇心成了最好的宣傳，然而在鎂光燈之下，也注定了他未來前行的道路方向──在五光十色的舞台上，一旦你確定了某個角色設定，就很難從原有的形象再做出改變。  
電話的另一頭在他陷入沉思前響起制式的答錄音，學校的答錄器以甜美的女聲說著各辦公室及處室的分機號碼，淺霧幻專注地聽著，他清了一下自己的喉嚨，雖然並不是第一次做這種事情，但是沒來由的緊張感還是讓他伸手扯開繫在脖子上的領結，紅色的布繩鬆垮垮地掛在鎖骨，他深深地嘆了一口氣。  
從未來回到這時的他已經不再是曾經的淺霧幻，他在聽見學務處的分機後，便按下手機螢幕上對應的數字，電話的嘟聲再次響起，他清了清自己的喉嚨，就像每一次站上舞台前，他深呼吸一口氣，淺霧幻在話筒的另一邊響起人聲時開口：「您好，我是明日科學雜誌的編輯，敝姓大田。」  
他刻意放慢平時說話的速度，壓低嗓音，製造出自己是一名沉穩的編輯形象，與接線的老師對談著，另一端的人也不疑有他地報上名字，淺霧幻不禁露出得逞的得意笑容，繼續編織著他的謊言，讓對方像是走入充斥著甜蜜香氣的糖果屋，渾然不知地、一步一步進入他精心設計的陷阱裡。  
「是這樣的，關於本期千空同學投稿的文章內容，有一處註解的部分我們不小心遺漏了文檔，需要與他確認。」他假裝翻著化妝台上的腳本，製造出紙張摩擦的聲響，再用肩膀夾著手機，讓自己的聲音更接近話筒，淺霧幻完美地演繹著他創造出來的角色，如同過往──只是這一次，他並不是為了自己。  
「我撥了幾次他的手機，但一直沒有接通，再過半小時就是印刷廠的截止時間，所以才想請老師協助轉達。」淺霧幻的聲音帶著一絲急迫和懊惱，那讓電話另一頭的人漸漸相信他的話，他的笑意不禁加深，現在的他沒有失敗再重來的機會，與每次魔術表演一樣，一旦沒有成功，就沒有辦法回頭。  
他在按下手機螢幕上結束通話的紅色圓點前，把自己的手機號碼留下，淺霧幻只能賭石神千空也能像剛才通話的那位老師一樣，沒有看穿他的把戲，這並不是淺霧幻第一次感到心驚膽跳，幾次重要場合登台和復活後預知即將到來的戰爭，他有無數次這樣的經驗，可是現在的狀況無法與過去比擬──他對上的是千年前的石神千空。  
淺霧幻坐在梳妝台前，他望著倒影在鏡中的自己，忍不住用手指在乾淨的臉頰上描摹著那道還不存在的裂痕，他的指腹從細長的左眼逐漸向下延伸，或許是他的錯覺，手指經過的地方都傳來細微的刺痛，像是被針尖一下、一下刺著，並不會痛得讓人沒辦法忍受，卻還是無法忽略。  
自淺霧幻被獅子王司復活後，他並沒有看過太多次那道從石化甦醒而在臉上留下的痕跡，僅僅在河邊洗臉時從水面看過幾次模糊的影子，但現在的他卻感覺熟悉不已，宛如裂痕已經深深地刻印在心上，無法輕易從記憶裡抹除，他的手指在臉上摩娑著，彷彿沿著看不見的黑色紋路在顴骨的位置拉起橫向的線條，再扭曲地歪斜往下生長，有如在他的臉頰上展開的笑容。  
這個時候的石神千空究竟會不會相信這樣可以輕易看穿的戲法，淺霧幻不敢肯定，他望著擺在桌面上的手機，螢幕至今依然是漆黑一片，他所剩下的時間不多，他看向牆上的時鐘，秒針快速地前進著，如果從當時在拍攝中被石化的時間去推算，再過不到半小時，全世界就會再次被那陣綠光壟罩。  
「扣扣。」從外頭傳來敲門聲，淺霧幻順勢轉頭看向門口，站在門外的工作人員禮貌地開口：「淺霧老師，導演說再二十分鐘左右開拍，就麻煩您了。」  
「沒問題，再請你跟導演說一聲，我馬上就會過去。」淺霧幻一邊說著，目光也重新回到手機上，原本黑暗的螢幕也終於在這一刻亮起，閃著一行他從未見過的號碼。  
他沒有一絲遲疑地接起了電話，待機過久的手機還有些溫熱，貼在他的耳朵上，伴隨著熟悉的聲音傳入耳中：「我是石神。」  
「好久、不⋯⋯」淺霧幻下意識地笑了出來，他勾著嘴角，和未來即將出現在他臉上的裂痕如出一轍，「初次見面，小千空。」  
「你不是明日科學雜誌的編輯。」電話另一頭的石神千空斬釘截鐵地說道，「與我聯繫的人並不姓大田，他負責的是另一塊。」  
「嘛，你知道我並不是雜誌社的編輯，卻還是打來了。」他聽著電話裡傳來的背景音，混雜著電子儀器固定頻率的聲響，還有模糊不清、從遠處傳來的呼喊聲，淺霧幻猜測現在的石神千空就和往常一樣，待在實驗室裡做著那些他無法理解的科學研究，就和他認識的石神千空一樣。  
「所以，你的目的是什麼？」  
對方打斷了淺霧幻本想繼續說下去的話，他本來想再多調侃幾句，然而隨著牆上時鐘的指針不斷前進，他知道自己不能再把時間耗費在這上頭，淺霧幻停頓了一下，組織著腦中的千言萬語，對於石化的原因他也沒有頭緒，也不知該從何解釋，所有選項都指向唯一的一條路，利與弊，他已經在接起電話時就做出選擇。  
「現在剩下的時間不多了，我就長話短說。」淺霧幻的手撐著臉頰，盯著鏡中的自己，說著對石神千空來說毫無頭緒的語句，「接下來會有一件以你目前所知的一切都無法解釋的事情發生。」  
手機的另一頭沉默著，似乎是在分析著他所說的話的真假，淺霧幻不禁想起石時代的石神千空，在思考時也是這樣一言不發，他幾乎能夠想像對方現在的樣子，低著頭，拿著手機，腦袋裡跑過無數推敲出來的可能性，直到找出那獨一無二的解答，鏡中的淺霧幻一邊笑著，一邊說著：「但不論如何，如果以後有人要跟你交換條件，就多考慮一下吧，小千空。」  
「交換什麼條件？」他聽見金屬摩擦地面的刺耳聲響，淺霧幻猜想著對方大概是拉開椅子離開了原本的位置，也意味著石神千空已經開始對他的話產生興趣，他思考了一會兒，在沒有現代科技的三千七百年後，他必須提出一個石神千空做得到、但又不會太過困難的東西作為交換條件。  
最後，淺霧幻在掛斷電話前，把浮現在腦海的念頭化為言語，緩緩說道：「嗯⋯⋯像是可樂吧。」

「抱歉啊，導播，剛剛講電話講了太久了。」淺霧幻向導播走去，在重新回到攝影棚後，他用帶有歉意的語氣向對方致歉，「不過我已經挽回了一條命呢。」  
「哇，霧幻老師辛苦了。」導播拍了拍他的肩膀，朝著攝影棚裡的工作人員們大喊：「準備開始了，預備！」  
「不會不會，畢竟是喜歡的人嘛。」他四兩撥千斤地回答對方的話，向導播點了點頭後，他走到準備位置，淺霧幻看著已經就位的數台攝影機和頂上的燈光，他慢慢閉上雙眼，將那些不該在這個時間點出現的樣貌留在剛才的電話裡，為自己換上那層專屬於舞台的偽裝，淺霧幻聽著導播在背後的倒數，他也跟著默念：三、二、一。

「讓我們熱烈歡迎心靈魔術師──淺霧幻！」

他重新睜開那雙深色眼睛，帶著自信的笑容，從照不到光的後台邁出步伐，踩上舞台的瞬間所有的燈光和來賓的目光都聚焦在他身上，淺霧幻伸手摘下頭上的高禮帽，誇張地向著前方的攝影機鞠躬，他加快的心跳聲彷彿在耳邊響著，但再次起身面向眾人時，他已經準備好了。  
不管是最後一場表演，還是即將到來的石化光線，這都是淺霧幻活得最用力的一次。  


因為他是如此的相信著──相信著石神千空。


End file.
